


The Flaming Cake of Death

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Candles, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione makes the cake for Bill's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flaming Cake of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalina_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kalina_blue).



> Warnings: None  
> Author's notes: Originally written for kalina_blue's birthday, where she prompted me with Bill/Hermione, birthday.

"How many candles did you put on the cake, for Merlin's sake?" Charlie asked.

Hermione looked up from where she stood at the counter lighting the candles. "Why thirty-nine of course. It's Bill's thirty-ninth birthday after all."

She lit the final candle and started towards the table where the family waited expectantly.

Molly started the singing. _Happy Birthday to you._

Charlie cupped his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice. "Make way for Hermione and the flaming cake of death."

Bill jumped back when she set it before him. "Dear God, Hermione. You could have just said, 'I don't like you, Bill,' no need to try and incinerate me."

The overhead sprinklers, upon which Mr. Weasley had insisted be installed "for safety purposes, of course" rained down upon their heads. Bill pushed his long, now dripping hair from his eyes and glared up at her as the last candle went out. "I think I feel sufficiently ancient now. Thank you, Hermione. Perhaps next year, one candle would suffice, yeah?"

Hermione brushed back her own soaked curls. "Yes, I think one would be best."


End file.
